Many mobile devices include electrical switches configured in spaces of the mobiles devices that can prove to be unsuitable for frequent toggling of the electrical switches. In some cases, the force required to toggle an electrical switch can cause certain portions of the electrical switch to bend or warp in a way that causes the electrical switch to malfunction or degrade over time. This issue can be more problematic when the electrical switch is configured to receive a toggling force that has a trajectory different than the trajectory required to toggle the electrical switch. In such scenarios, the mechanisms used to translate the toggling force into the correct toggling motion for the electrical switch can prove to be unreliable over the lifetime of the electrical switch.